


Terror at the Haunted House

by reeby10



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hpsapphicappeal, Established Relationship, F/F, Haunted Houses, Holding Hands, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 23:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16481936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: Ginny convinces Pansy to go to a muggle haunted house with her.





	Terror at the Haunted House

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Femslash Samhain Love Fest 2018 at [HP Sapphic Appeal](https://hpsapphicappeal.livejournal.com/)

Pansy was more than a little skeptical when Ginny suggested they go to a haunted house. That was a _muggle_ thing, so how could it possibly be interesting for them? They’d grown up in a magical world during a war, it wasn’t like anything muggle could be frightening after that.

She said as much to Ginny, who only rolled her eyes and told Pansy she wanted to go anyway. And since Pansy had never been good at saying no to her girlfriend, they went.

“This is supposed to be frightening?” Pansy asked as they approached the haunted house.

It looked old and broken down in the light of the almost full moon, which Pansy supposed might be scary if you were afraid of stepping on an exposed nail, but otherwise was just a bit pathetic. Ginny had told her that the really frightening part was inside, but that remained to be seen.

“Just wait and see,” Ginny replied for probably the dozenth time. “Humour me, ok?”

Pansy made a noncommittal noise, but followed as Ginny handed a couple of muggles their tickets and they made their way inside. Which, she had to admit to herself, did have a far creepier vibe than she’d expected. It was dark, almost too dark, and she could see strange glowing lights somewhere down the hall.

She could feel the hair on the back of her arms standing already, and when they passed a doorway and a cold breeze shifted her hair, she almost jumped. Ginny glanced at her and Pansy very quickly schooled her face into a look of polite disinterest.

It got worse the further in they went, creepy moans and strange noises coming from seemingly everywhere. And there were _monsters_ in the house, ones that would jump out from doorways and scream in their faces. Pansy was very close to pulling her wand on one of them until Ginny reached out and twined their hands together.

“Doing ok?” Ginny whispered as they made their way down a particularly dark corridor.

Pansy hadn’t noticed until then how tightly she was holding Ginny’s hand and she made a concerted effort to relax a bit. “Of course, I’m not _scared_ or anything,” she said, trying her best to sound unconcerned.

Ginny giggled, obviously not believing it for a second. Thankfully she was nice enough not to say anything. “Of course not, of course not.”

By the time they made it out of the haunted house, Pansy was clutching at Ginny’s hand like her life depended on it. She could feel fear still buzzing under her skin as they stepped out into the cool night air, but she still tried to keep up a mask of disinterest. It was fraying quite badly, but hopefully Ginny would be the only one to notice. She wouldn’t want to look weak in front of these muggles.

They apparated home after getting a suitable distance away from the haunted house, and only then did Pansy let herself relax. She immediately collapsed on the couch, suddenly exhausted. Ginny joined her a moment later and they curled comfortably together.

“So,” Ginny said, and Pansy could tell by the grin on her face that her girlfriend was about to have an obnoxious Gryffindor moment. “Was the little muggle haunted house as stupid and boring as you thought?”

Pansy groaned and buried her face in Ginny’s shoulder. “Shut up,” she said, voice muffled. “Don’t gloat at my terror.”

Ginny snorted in amusement, and pretty soon she was full out laughing. Pansy grouched at the way she was being mocked, but she couldn’t stop from smiling at how happy her girlfriend sounded. That, she decided, was worth it all.


End file.
